


Przez cmentarz

by hypka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hunt, Short, cmentarz, duch
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypka/pseuds/hypka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam i Dean udając prywatnych detektywów próbują rozprawić się z duchem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przez cmentarz

\- Potrzymaj.

\- Pośpiesz się.

\- Dobra, dobra... nie pali się.

\- I właśnie w tym problem, już dawno powinno.

Gdzieś za plecami dwaj mężczyźni usłyszeli chrzęst żwiru. Ktoś nadchodził. Wyższy natychmiast zgasił latarkę, pozwalając, by otoczyła ich noc. Zamarli na moment, pozostając w kompletnej ciszy. Jeszcze łudzili się, że pozostaną niezauważeni. 

Trudno jednak przegapić dwóch ludzi rozkopujących grób, nawet jeśli robią to w miarę po ciemku. Zaraz też pomimo ich płonnych nadziei zza nagrobka wyłoniła się postać kobiety. Zamyślona niemal wpadła na stojącego nad rozkopaną mogiłą młodego chłopaka. 

Stanęła jak wryta. Myśli szybko rozpierzchły się na widok głowy wystającej z głębokiej dziury. Krzyż, który leżał obok na kupce mokrej ziemi wcale nie poprawiał sytuacji. Głośno przełknęła ślinę. 

Widząc jej niezbyt pewną minę mężczyzna wyszedł z grobu i starał się uspokajająco uśmiechnąć. Zamiast spokoju dostrzegł jednak w jej oczach pierwsze zarysy paniki. Zdecydował się więc lekko wycofać, nie chcąc przestraszyć jej jeszcze bardziej. Odezwał się najdelikatniej jak mógł:

\- Wszystko w porządku, nic ci nie zrobimy.

Odczekał trochę, widząc, że na szczęście jego słowa odnoszą pewien skutek, niewielki, ale zawsze coś. Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech i przerażenie w jej oczach nieco stopniało.

\- Jestem Dean, a to mój brat Sam. Wiem, że cała sytuacja wygląda nieco... nieco...

\- ...dziwacznie – wpadł mu w słowo drugi chłopak – ale wszystko da się wytłumaczyć.

Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, ich głosy zadziwiająco łatwo uspokoiły jej napięte nerwy. Po pierwszym zaskoczeniu dziewczyna skierowała trzymaną w dłoni latarkę na obu winowajców. Nieco rozluźniła palce, które wcześniej kurczowo zacisnęły się na plastikowej rączce. 

Musiała przyznać, że nawet w tym mdłym świetle obaj prezentowali się całkiem... pierwsze słowo jakie przyszło jej do głowy brzmiało: pociągająco... Choć okoliczności były wysoce niesprzyjające, ich przyjazne uśmiechy i uspokajające spojrzenia, pozwoliły jej odzyskać nieco pewności siebie. 

Potem skierowała wiązkę światła na odkopaną trumnę i znów ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. Nie uważała siebie za osobę strachliwą, ale spotkanie dwóch typków, którzy po nocy odkopywali czyjś grób, nie należało do sytuacji „komfortowych”, nawet jeśli wyglądali jak uosobienie fantazji. 

Mimo wszystko postanowiła zaufać instynktowi podpowiadającemu jej, że z ich strony faktycznie nic jej nie grozi. Odrzuciła niepokój i przybrała nieco śmielszą pozę. Przywołała na twarz lekko kpiący wyraz i wysunęła do przodu jedną nogę. 

Dla Deana jej postawa skojarzyła się z buńczuczną i mocno zaciekawioną kotką, która choć ostrożna i tak da się skusić na wyciągnięty w jej kierunku łakomy kąsek. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby wyglądała w jego łóżku, przy bardziej nastrojowym oświetleniu. Opanował się jednak, przywołany do porządku przez Sama, który widząc znajomą minę brata, lekko szturchnął go łokciem.

\- Więc... – kobieta zawiesiła głos. – Czekam na wyjaśnienia. Co też może tłumaczyć rozkopywanie czyjegoś miejsca wiecznego spoczynku o... – spojrzała na zegarek – prawie 2 w nocy?

Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia. Jako pierwszy odezwał się Dean, przynajmniej takie podał imię:

\- Jesteśmy prywatnymi detektywami, dostaliśmy zlecenie, by sprawdzić, czy ten tu osobnik – mówiąc to wskazał ręką na trumnę – przypadkiem nie upozorował własnej śmierci.

\- Właśnie – dodał drugi – to taka rodzinna sprawa, brat matki wyłudził od niej pieniądze i niby zginął, tylko że nie wiadomo gdzie podziała się sama kasa. Sprawdzamy więc, czy przypadkiem drogi wujek nie zafundował sobie na koszt siostry wyprawy do ciepłych krajów.

Kobieta bacznie im się przyjrzała.

\- I ja mam w to uwierzyć?

\- Taka jest prawda – chór złożony z dwóch męskich głosów wprawił ją w delikatne drżenie. I choć była przekonana, że wszystko, co jej powiedzieli, to jedna wielka bujda, nie potrafiła jednak wyzbyć się sympatii do tych uroczych, choć lekko umorusanych ziemią „detektywów”.

Uwagę Sama przykuł ruch zbliżającej się kolejnej latarki. Ponownie szturchnął brata i głową wskazał nowe zagrożenie.

\- Znowu kogoś niesie? Wydawać by się mogło, że o tej godzinie na cmentarzu będzie raczej pusto... a tu proszę ruch jak na wyprzedaży.

Dziewczyna obróciła głowę, dostrzegając znajomą sylwetkę.

\- To tylko stróż, zaczekajcie tu, pogadam z nim.

Odwróciła się i wyszła na spotkanie wolno zbliżającego się staruszka. Chłopcy nie słyszeli o czym rozmawiali, ale sądząc po gestach nie było się czym martwić. Wkrótce stróż poddał się delikatnym sugestiom ich świeżo poznanej znajomej i razem zaczęli iść w kierunku wyjścia. 

Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków chłopcy wrócili do przerwanego pojawieniem się kobiety zajęcia. Dean znowu wskoczył do dołu i starając się nie narobić zbytniego hałasu ostrożnie próbował podważyć wieko drewnianej skrzynki. Wreszcie oporny kawałek drewna poddał się i oczom obu braci ukazał się wątpliwie przyjemny obrazek na wpół zgniłych szczątków. Uderzył w nich obrzydliwy zapach rozkładającego się ludzkiego ciała.

\- Uch... jeszcze świeży.

\- Nie gadaj tylko syp. Lepiej się stąd zmyć, zanim jeszcze komuś przyjdzie ochota pogaworzyć ze zmarłymi.

Sam wyciągnął niewielki blaszany pojemnik i obsypał zwłoki białym proszkiem. W tym czasie na ścieżce znowu pojawiła się ich niedawna wybawicielka. Już miała wejść w prowadzącą do rozkopanego miejsca alejkę, gdy drogę zastąpił jej ciemny kształt.

\- Hej, Sam... – w ciszy jej szept zabrzmiał dziwnie dramatycznie – czy ktoś tu jeszcze z wami jest?

Sam zerknął w jej kierunku dostrzegając czarną postać.

\- Dean, pospiesz się, mamy gościa.

\- Co, kolejnego?

\- Tak, tym razem przyszedł sam zainteresowany.

Dean podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem brata. Widząc kto tym razem przeszkadza im w skończeniu zadania, zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu zapałek. Wydawało się, że powinny być z lewej strony, kieszeń okazała się pusta. Zdesperowany rozejrzał się wokół. Niewielkie pudełko leżało dwa metry od niego na samym brzegu grobu. W tym czasie Sam ruszył do dziewczyny ściskając w ręku broń. Duch zdążył tylko się odwrócić, gdy przy huku wystrzału zmienił się w szybko niknącą chmurę dymu.

\- Dean, szybciej.

\- Już, już...

Jednym ruchem wyskoczył znad trumny i od razu zapalił trzymane w ręku zapałki. Noc rozświetliła pomarańczowa łuna ognia. Jeszcze na chwilę podejrzany kształt zmaterializował się z jej prawej strony, lecz niemal równocześnie objął go żar, który starł go z powierzchni ziemi. 

Na ten widok dziewczyna poczuła jak nogi same się pod nią uginają. Przysiadła na środku ścieżki, z niedowierzaniem patrząc w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem na jej oczach stała całkiem ludzka istota. Podbiegł do niej Sam i podniósł do góry.

\- Hej, nic ci nie jest?

\- Co?

\- Pytam się czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Z kim?

\- Z tobą.

\- Ze mną?

Zacisnął usta. Chyba doznała szoku. Zaraz dołączył do nich Dean. Złapał jej wzrok i odezwał się najłagodniej, jak tylko potrafił:

\- Hej, jak ci na imię?

\- Komu?

Sprawa zaczynała się robić beznadziejna. Dean nie poddawał się.

\- Chyba masz jakieś imię.

W załączeniu posłał jej swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. Podziałało. Zamrugała kilka razy, otrząsnęła się i spojrzała nieco bardziej przytomnie.

\- Jestem... jestem Cat. To znaczy mam na imię Cathrine, ale wszyscy mówią do mnie Cat.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Cat.

Patrzyli teraz sobie prosto w oczy. Stali w słabym świetle niewielkiej cmentarnej latarni. Wystarczyło jednak, by zawiązał się między nimi niewidzialny zalążek przyszłej fascynacji. Sam cicho odkaszlnął.

\- Chyba powinniśmy się zbierać. Ten stróż mógł usłyszeć strzał i może zaraz się tu zjawić.

Cat z wysiłkiem oderwała wzrok od najpiękniejszych, ocienionych fascynująco długimi jak na mężczyznę rzęsami oczu i odwróciła głowę skupiając się na wyższym z braci.

\- Na szczęście Henry jest głuchy jak pień, armatami go nie obudzisz. Ale popieram, lepiej się zwijajmy, ktoś inny mógł usłyszeć hałas, a chyba nikt z nas nie ma ochoty tłumaczyć się przed policją.

Pospiesznie opuścili we trójkę teren cmentarza. Cat odruchowo skierowała się w kierunku własnego domu.

\- Całkowicie zignoruję to, co przed chwilą widziałam. Za to zdecydowanie muszę się napić, ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę?

\- Jeśli zaprasza piękna kobieta, nigdy nie odmawiam.

Sam wywrócił oczami słysząc typowy dla Deana tekst.

\- Ja spasuję, dzięki. Wrócę do motelu i złapię kilka godzin snu.

\- Jak chcesz.

Dean sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął kluczyki od Impali.

\- Masz i tak mi się dzisiaj nie przydadzą.

Rzucił kluczyki bratu, myślami wędrując ku dalszej, miał nadzieję przyjemniejszej części wieczoru. Dziewczyna posłała mu swój najbardziej obiecujący uśmiech, następnie złapała go za rękę i ruszyła biegiem po ścieżce ciągnąc chłopaka za sobą. Do domu było naprawdę niedaleko.

Fin.


End file.
